our blue skies won't fade away
by Trylan Aire
Summary: It was different here, the sky wasn't as pretty as it was back home. The stars were absent, replaced by a void of black that stretched infinitely above them. -tumblr request


**For: selenicsoulmates **

**Prompt: Mako takes Korra on a motorcycle ride on the outskirts of Republic City. **

**...**

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, and he could feel her fingers drumming at his abdomen. His lips curled up, and he ignored her playful attempts at gaining his attention. He had been planning this trip for days now, he wasn't going to allow her to sway him into engaging in _other_ activities.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice rising over the shrill wind and the roar of the cycle beneath them. Her arms tightened around him, and he remembered that she still wasn't quite accustomed to travelling on anything other than a polar bear dog.

"Asking me fifteen times isn't going to make me answer you any faster." he returned. Her lips pursed forward into her infamous pout and her cheek pressed hard to his back. "It's a surprise." he repeated, as he had the other times she had asked.

"I don't like surprises." she whined, and he laughed. She was too nosy for surprises. He guessed it was part of being the Avatar- needing to know everything at once.

"I know, but you'll like this one. I promise." he told her. She nodded, and her chin tipped back. Her eyes roved over the wide expanse of the Republic City sky, dimmed and blackened by the harsh lights that came with the towering buildings and increase of Sato mobiles. It was different here, the sky wasn't as pretty as it was back home. The stars were absent, replaced by a void of black that stretched infinitely above them.

Her chin rested on his shoulder and she studied the road ahead of them. The buildings had begun blurring behind them, and all that lay ahead was the mountainous region that surrounded the cities. She had never been this far into the City, and the thought of the undiscovered land that stretched out in front of them thrilled the Avatar.

Korra looked to the sky, where the dark was melting into the beautiful, familiar blue she remembered from her home. Stars, brilliant and bright, dotted over the deep blue, and she laughed. "Mako, this is _amazing_. It's just like home!" she breathed, and she lifted a hand to the sky, her fingers wavering in her feeble attempt to touch the sky.

"How have I never been here before?" she asked him, and he shrugged in answer.

"Well, you haven't really had a chance to do anything since the Revolution ended, I mean with all the reconstruction and the political issues going on." he stated. She groaned, remembering the drawn out meetings between all the World Leaders that would drone on for hours and hours.

"Don't remind me. Hey! Can we pull over right here?" she suggested. He pulled to the side of the road, and Korra slipped off the seat immediately. Her moccasins crunched on the gritty, dirt ground, but she paid little attention to her surroundings. The Avatar's eyes were on the sky, where the moon hung high over the sea, and the stars were brilliant and dazzling beside her.

"Did you ever hear about the story of the Moon Spirit?" she asked, turning to face him, a smile curling the corners of her lips upwards. He shook his head and she offered him her hand. "Come here, then." His fingers intertwined with hers, and he sank to the ground as she did. She leant fully into him, and his arms fell around her, their fingers still laced.

"Okay, so Katara used to tell me like this: Once upon a time-"

"Really? You're telling me old nursery rhymes." he chuckled, his lips pressing to the crown of her head.

"Yeah, now be quiet and listen. You'll learn something," she scoffed, though she was smiling when she said it, "Now, once upon a time there was a Princess from the Northern Water Tribe, and when she was born, she was very sick. Her Parents prayed to the Spirits to save their daughter, and they dipped her in the Spirit Oasis...and the Moon Spirit saved her, but when he did, her hair turned white, and the Moon Spirit became a part of her..."

Mako smiled as he listened to her speak, his chin testing on her head. The stars stayed bright above them as the night went on, and the Moon did as well, and as he stared up at it with questioning golden eyes, Korra laughed.

"She's real." she confirmed.

"I believe you."

Korra beamed, "Good. Now c'mere." Her hands slid over the sharp curve of his jaw, and he pressed fully into her as well, his own hands settling on the fullness of her hips.

"Love you." she murmured in between kisses. He felt her cheeks burn beneath his fingers and he smiled as he repeated the words back against her lips.

"I love you too, Korra."


End file.
